thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
PawDugan
Paw is an addition to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com who is also the first music reviewer. Paw first came onto the scene in December 2008 when he posted his first two sessions of Full Circle. Mike Michaud decided to post Paw's videos on the main page of the site as a trial, and his popularity took off, leading to his addition to the team. It was revealed that starting in Season 3 of Transmission Awesome, he would be host the show alongside Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos and AngryJoe. Full Circle Paw's principal series was Full Circle, a series about the continuing evolution of music, and how it shaped his life. Starting with early childhood Paw works his way up to high school and college. When asked on Transmission Awesome Episode 10 when the circle would be complete, Paw said it's only completed at death, but the series had a good chunk of episodes left. On May 24th, 2009, the final session of Full Circle aired. Since the end of Full Circle, Paw has been working on Top 9 lists of songs ranging from games (both old and new school), to underrated Disney songs as well as highlighting some of his favorite moments in video game music and reviewing music based games. King's Quest V Shortly after finishing Full Circle, Paw started a Let's Play of King's Quest V. During the 21 episodes he valiantly fought poisonous snakes, traversed burning deserts, endured singing ants, and engaged in a classic comedy routine with a Yeti. Music Games On December 17, 2009, Paw released a new series called Music Games starting with the adventure game Total Distortion. This was followed up in March of 2010 with a review of the XBox Live Arcade title Chime and, with the help of Jew Wario, the earliest music game he could find, Otocky. Other Projects In addition to Full Circle and his other projects, Paw plays in a band called March of Istria. He was also the guest of Transmission Awesome Episode 10 in which he discussed the history of Full Circle, and his band. Specials *Channel Awesome Behind the Scenes Dance Spectacular (May 11th, 2009) *MagFest Q & A (January 2nd, 2010) *TGWTG Panel @ MagFest (January 6th, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Epic Review (January 22nd, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Outtakes (January 27th, 2010) *Dragonball Evolution: The Commentary (February 3rd, 2010) *King's Quest 5 Finale Commentary (April 20th, 2010) *2 Year Anniversary TGWTG Dance Video (May 20th, 2010) *Paw interviews George "The Fat Man" Sanger (May 27th, 2010) *Epilation: A Woman Scorned-Guest starring PushingUpRoses (June 7th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Bus Driver (September 20th, 2010) *Paw's Top 50 Albums (#50 - #26) (October 7th, 2010) *Paw's Top 50 Albums (#25 - #1) (October 8th, 2010) *PRS Guitars 25th Anniversary Event (October 16th, 2010) *MAGFest 9 Shenanigans and Q&A! (January 16th, 2011) Let's Play Site member PushingUpRoses has been assisting him in a Let's Play of Alice in Wonderland and Oregon Trail. *Let's Play: Alice in Wonderland (July 5th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 02 (July 12th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 03 (July 18th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 04 (July 19th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 05 (July 26th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 06 (August 2nd, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 07 (August 9th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 08 (August 16th, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 09 (August 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play Alice in Wonderland 10 (August 30th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 1) (September 24th, 2010) *Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 2) (October 1st, 2010) *Let's Play Space Quest 3 (October 16th, 2010) External Links Listen to March of Istria *Full Circle at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Let's Play King's Quest V at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Music Games at TGWTG *Paw's section on TGWTG *PawDugan's Youtube Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG